


Wherever Together

by twojaesotterhalf



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twojaesotterhalf/pseuds/twojaesotterhalf
Summary: "And if the sky doesn't give way for us to glimpse on a star, I know that I can look at you in awe the same way I marvel at one."
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s)





	Wherever Together

"Why would you say that?!" She hissed, arms folded on her chest. 

The other shrugged nonchalantly, following the fuming lady to sit on the couch and occupied the other side. He knows best than push all her buttons, so in case that happens, he already kept a safe distance between them. "We don't have enough money."

Danica huffed on her seat and looked away. "We could just go—"

"Home?"

She glared at him, face contorted in irritation. "I never told you to come after me, nor follow me here. I can take care of myself, Mark."

"Okay, calm down. I apologize for offending you," Danica narrowed her eyes at Mark even more. "I am. Besides, I saw that you didn't bring anything with you on your way out. I figured you'd need a little help?" He added, suddenly sounding unsure of his motives. "Also, no one doubts that you can take care of yourself. It's just... instincts, I guess."

And he also wants to correct her that she didn't follow her to here, but instead, he dragged her to his car and asked where she wanted to go and drive. But Mark kept that piece of thought as it is.

Before Danica could even ask him to repeat the last part, the receptionist from before went back to her place behind the reception desk and smiled in their direction. Mark took it as a signal to come forward.

"I'm pleased to inform you that you are valid to claim our promo. We would just need some infor..."

And that's all Danica needed to hear to slump in her seat, staring at the high-ceiling of the hotel they have stumbled in.

She didn't expect any turns of event this evening. Danica walked out of their family dinner after a proposal has been dropped to them— more like to her. She couldn't exactly say it's a proposal too when she didn't get a chance to have a say on it.

Danica is aware of how her family is still stuck to their tradition, hence why she craved for a lot of things that even their family's wealth couldn't give her, but repeating the words her Father announced in the middle of their dinner just couldn't settle well on her.

Her first instinct was to flee, forget about the fight part. She's been past it now. Out of everyone in that house, she knows very well that arguing wouldn't give her parents the light she needs to understand why she opposes it. She's learned that resistance wouldn't work with her family. She has to play nice to get what she wants. Although for the most part, she wouldn't still get everything out of it.

That's when she's also fed up with how her life goes. How everything has been set to stone by her parents— nothing that she says will be ever heard and heed. So she studied hard and aimed for universities abroad, it's an escape plan she deems plausible.

Of course, her parents have been adamant she goes to a college nearby but she argued that _my grades are way too promising to_ _be only going to a college here in our state. Any university abroad that has a world-class promise of academic excellence would be too blind to not accept me. I know I'm putting too much confidence in me but you know it yourselves that I can make it there, and make it big._

Her parents ignored her for a month after their talk and she's still cringing at the words that came out of her mouth. Nonetheless, she didn't regret any of her actions because she got their approval and after her high school graduation she didn't even have any second thought booking the flight to Japan.

Danica snatched the door lock when she saw it being handed to Mark and immediately went to the elevator. He just groaned inwardly and followed right behind her. "You don't even know what room ours is," he said.

She scoffed and entered the elevator as it got to the ground floor and pushed the button with the number seven in it. Mark quietly nodded at himself.

Tired from everything today, she checked the key again and stride to where the direction says their room is. But when Danica saw the bed in their room, she groaned. She should have known. "You couldn't ask them to put it out and make it like any other room?" She turned to Mark behind her and asked accusingly.

Mark looked past behind her shoulder and chuckled loudly, far too amused at the situation to even be careful at the irritated expression Danica has at the moment. "Well, would you want to blow up our cover?"

"You could have still asked for a single room!"

"The bed is too small! We wouldn't fit."

"You know you're sleeping at the couch, right?"

"You know I don't, right?"

Danica groaned, defeated, and looked back at the bed. She palmed herself in the face as she's met again with the sight of roses scattered around the mattress and a towel piece of a supposed couple dove placed in the middle of it; their heads bump into each other making a heart with it.

"See? The honeymoon room's bed is bigger."

"Could you not?!" She retorted, snatching the other towel dove in the bed, and marched towards what she hopes is the bathroom.

Why Mark would even dare to book this room and pretend they were a married couple is beyond her.

Danica hummed into the dark sky. There are no sightings of stars tonight and she kind of expects it would happen. The air pollution here is hindering a beautiful sight she loves to look at. She instead closed her eyes, mind far from the humid city even on a windy night at the balcony of their hotel room. She flies back to her humble apartment dorm in Japan where she sits comfortably in the comfort of her bed as she surrounded herself with pillows and blanket. The window is right beside it, wide open, and the curtains are tied on each side.

The independence Japan gave her when she landed there gave her struggles. She has learned the most basic language enough to get through her daily life but it's still different. There's no one to back her up. Everything is up to her. And although that's all she wished for, she never thought she would feel fear in the first month. It's normal. She convinces herself. As she goes around her new neighborhood blindly when she has finally settled her belongings in her dorm.

But even the fear of unknown scared her, she smiled at the newfound strength she has within. Not even long, she leveled up on her Japanese and familiarized the neighborhood. Thankful that her university is just ten minutes walk from her place.

One step at a time, she progressed and seemed to even blend in at his new environment. Like she's not a foreigner. As if she lived all her life there. She smiled gleefully and her laughter is full of life more than ever, as she strolls with her new friends when they show her to famous tourist spots in the town.

She missed it. How lovely Japan looks when it's spring. And although the abundance of pollen sucks, she managed to cope with it well too.

The sun also gives her the glow that she could never have here in Los Angeles and her heart aches for that again.

She's brought back to reality when he heard shuffling at her side. Danica kept her eyes closed as the newly showered smell from the other infiltrated her senses. It's not the smell of the soap the hotel had provided but the natural scent she's always been familiar to.

"I've never really welcomed you properly, have I?" Mark asked quietly as he sat down on the balcony floor on the opposite side. He looked at her, thoughtful.

"It doesn't matter," she answered. There's no heat in her words and Mark knows she meant it in a good way.

"It's just, it's been years and after you flew out... we never really got in touch," he looked out at the city lights and appreciated the white noise the place gave.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" She asked and looked at Mark with an earnest expression while he splutters at the sudden shift of the question.

"I think I found it," she continued and there’s a second of pause as she fiddles with the sleeves of the borrowed hoodie from Mark.

"It's also why I have been declining their invites to fly back here for vacation. I could walk around more freely there, have everything done under my own volition; I never have to ask someone whether I could do this or that or if I actually could. I breathed happily. Even when it's spring and mask is a must at that season. I found life and I've never felt attached to something with my whole life," Mark looked at her, speechless. He stared at her eyes that's brimming with unspilled tears and he should be concerned but he couldn't bring himself to. Not when he sees it alive more than ever.

"I was scared my parents would find a way to tie me back to their side. I know how mad they were when they learned about me taking a minor on the side. Music. I don't think it coincides well with business, right?" She chuckled at her own, and tears have started running down her cheeks but she didn't mind them. Danica felt even lighter right now. She's being lifted off a heavy brick of her chest and even though she's choking at her tears and emotions, she doesn't mind. It's nice to let someone listen to you intently.

"You know... at dinner today. I didn't think it was bad."

Mark gasped at that. "What do you mean?" He asked, albeit breathless.

"Arranged marriage in this time of earth is way outdated. It's blasphemy for romance. I think. At least for my stand, it is," she responded with a blank look in her eyes as she zoned out of the dark sky at his back. "For three years that I've been out of here, it was also the first time they dictated me of something out of my will. It was different from when they were miles away than when there’s just on the reach. And I know that even after all, deep in my heart, I held a microscopic amount of hope that they would change," she admitted sadly, voice wobbly, "Of course, I was faced with disappointment at that."

Mark let out the breath he unknowingly held. He's not a stranger to Danica's struggle with her family and all he's hoped ever since he knew about it was to lend a hand to help, but he couldn't give that. He felt hopeless and frantic at the thought that she might be too.

"But now that I've thought of it, that was all where my retaliation from this dinner came from."

"You're not against the Marriage?"

"Father said it'll be held years from now, right? I'm graduating soon and hopefully be able to get my footing at finding my true profession,” she went back to look at him straight in the eyes, a twinkle of a smile on her eyes. "That I hope is fine with my future husband."

Mark caught on his breath, again. He knows he's making a fool out of himself right now as he seems to not be able to do anything sensible for the past minute. But every word Danica gives, he hangs to it. Feeling on edge as if waiting for it to turn the other way. Only for it to turn a way that his mind has never dared to cross.

"I... yeah—," he stammers. He pauses and looks at the floor to collect himself. Mark chuckled at his antics and even Danica joined her.

Mark moved closer to her and she just looked at his face. Breathed in the air even more. Feeling hot at the proximity but never uncomfortable. It's warm and it reminds her of the being inside a hut in summer by the seaside she once went to back in Japan and she smiled, contended, eyes closing voluntarily.

Mark towered over her figure, eyes brimming with unshed tears of kept emotion. "I've always wanted to come after you," he admitted. "Your presence gave me a whole different feeling of wholeness inside me that I could not find in anyone. Not even Milo," they both chuckled at the mention of his poodle dog that also grew up with them.

They embraced each other tightly. Mark kissed the top of her head softly. "With you beside me is where home is."

It took seven years before the awaited wedding happened between them. It wasn't a grandiose wedding both their parents have in their mind but they all shed in joy when vows were exchanged between the couple on the altar. It wasn't what everyone expected it would be but they know they could never ask for anything better when it already was.

They walked on eggshells on the first year of their relationship but it eventually grew, slowly, steadily, and warmer as ever.

"And if the sky doesn't give way for us to glimpse on a star," Mark paused to look up from his written vow in his hand to his wife to be, "I know that I can look at you in awe the same way I marvel at one."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an overdue birthday gift to my bestfriend. This oneshot is dedicated to her ♥ I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Please let me know your comments!  
> Not beta.


End file.
